Living in the Memories
by spikeismyvampirelover
Summary: "One day, she thought as she blew out the candle beside her bed, one day he'll take me away and we'll sail the seas."  Young Elizabeth Swann meets Jonathan Ashwin and is smitten. What happens when they meet in Port Royal? Sparrabeth, AU COTBP J/E
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, I make no profit, nor do I get to bask in the glow that is Jack Sparrow.**

**Beta: DesiringPirates and Englishfreckle**

**A/N: A little idea for a "young sparrabeth love" piece that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it! Please see A/N at the bottom**

**ooo**

The current situation, in Elizabeth's mind, simply could not be borne.

An hour past,_ a full hour!_, she had been gently placed by her Governess at her desk in the Manor library and been set to complete her page of sums. After the initial struggle of settling the girl into the first few divisions and multiplications, the Governess had taken her leave to attend to other household matters and left young Elizabeth to her studies. Now Elizabeth, being known as a lass a little too smart for her own good, quickly finished her tasks and after taking a cautionary peek around the library door, snuck quietly out into the deserted hallway. She crept down the mirrored hall slowly, taking care to make not a sound as she tiptoed across the marble floor, down the grand staircase and finally into the kitchen in the servants quarters. Deserted. _What luck!_ She thought with an impish grin. A plate of freshly baked scones for afternoon tea sat unattended on the counter. She could see the steam suspended and curling over the plate, the kitchen was filled with the scent of warm raspberries. Gingerly grasping the closest treat, she took a bite, closing her eyes and chewing with relish. Stowing a few more scones in a small cloth napkin from the linen closet, she crept once more back into the entryway intending to make her way back to the library and enjoy a bit of afternoon reading.

"Indulging in an epicurean delight this fine day are we dearie?". Elizabeth jumped, dropping her sweets as the kitchen door closed with a sharp click behind her. She turned, seeing the source of the voice to be an older boy leaning nonchalantly against one of the many great pillars in the foyer of the Manor.

"Heavens, you gave me a fright!" she cried, her hand pressed to her chest to calm her rapid pulse. Elizabeth took a second look at the boy...he looked startlingly out of place her home there was no doubt he was not a servant, nor even a stable boy or messenger from town. There was something vaguely familiar about him...had she not seen him here once before?

"Oh, it's _you._" Said Elizabeth, suddenly remembering. This was the older boy who occasionally came to the manor, usually running errands in town for her governess or bringing fish to the cooks. She stood up straighter and looked the boy straight in the eye, giving him no doubt as to her rank as young mistress of the house. "Have you seen my governess? She must think me a simpleton; she left me with but twenty and four sums for near an hour with nothing to amuse me after I finished my work. I thought I should die of boredom if not starvation. Take me to her, if you must."

"And I'm to take it that your brilliant solution to the aforementioned situation was to sneak into the kitchen and nip your tea at your own pleasure?"

"I don't see how it's any business of _yours_ anyway." She snapped, feeling more and more irritated by the moment as the boy tried to hold back a smile at her demeanor. " Take me to my governess, she is _supposed_ to look after me. My last governess only lasted a half year, I had hopes for Miss Ashwin but I'm afraid I shall have to tell my father that her performance leaves something to be desired by leaving me unattended." The boy still hadn't moved from his casual lean against the white pillar. _Such cheek, to ignore my wishes so_. None of the servants, nor any one else of her acquaintance ever questioned her wishes. She was neither insolent or rude at any time, being a tender hearted and gentle soul, rather her flaw was that she was accustomed to being a little spoiled. This newcomer in her home was...intriguing to say the least. "Well?"

"Can't do that, love. Now your 'Miss Ashwin' is not only your governess, eh? She takes care of the staff and looks over the cooking and the cleaning and helps you dear old father with his correspondence... She can't be takin' care of you for another hour yet." said the older boy. "She would have more time to look after your schooling if your mum were..." He broke off, seeing the sudden change that crossed Elizabeth's face. Her stormy expression of moments before, an amusing mixture of embarrassment from being caught in the act and juvenile superiority, to one of stony composure... pain flashing in her eyes. "Nay lass, I'm sorry, twas careless of me to mention-"

"She's dead." Elizabeth said. She'd had this conversation so many times since...It always ended the same. A hug, a mumbled word of insincere comfort and worst of all, the look one gives you when you know all they feel is sorry for you.

"Aye but.."

"I was very little, I don't remember her very much. She used to sing to me...we sang all sorts of songs...and she told me stories. But she's gone now."

He smiled, showing only compassion in his eyes. _That's a first._ "That's a good lass, always remember the good times of the people you hold dear. A song and a tale to last a lifetime of memories."

"Thank you" He was very odd, very _different_, Elizabeth decided upon closer inspection. He dressed like a child of the streets, but spoke with a vocabulary that nearly made one's head ache. As for his physical appearance, Elizabeth took a moment to truly look at him for the first time. His hair was dark and unruly, spilling over the green bandana tied around his head. His eyes were something fierce, however shining and sparkling. Deep brown like Elizabeth's favorite chocolates, they made young Elizabeth feel quite weak to look into them. She regretted ignoring him the few times she'd seen him wandering the halls, never stopping for a simple hello or amiable conversation. The lad was undeniably a handsome one beyond his rougher exterior, even Elizabeth could see that.

"Who are you?" She asked, suddenly feeling shy.

"Jonathan Ashwin, Miss." He gave a little bow, flashing Elizabeth a smile.

"Ashwin...pray tell, you are my governess' son?"

"At your service, Miss Swann" he winked. Elizabeth giggled, his demeanor bringing her into good humor once more.

"Why do you wear that?" she asked, pointing at the band of cloth on the youth's forehead. "Your manner of dress is so odd..."

"This?" He asked, running his long fingers over the fabric. "Keeps me hair back, I couldn't have it flopping all over the place, now could I? Get all in me eyes, it would." Jonathan winked at Elizabeth, who despite her usual composure giggled and gave a pretty little blush. "Besides lass, one's manner of dress is based entirely upon one's on opinion is it not? I find your manner of dress to be odd for me, why on earth would a little lass like you have to wear something like that instead of a comfortable pair of breeches and a shirt for playing?" He said, gesturing to her embroidered pink gown.

"You're teasing me." She gave a pout. "I'm a girl, we're supposed to wear dresses, not trousers."

"Are you now? You'll be a proper young lady when you grow up I have no doubt."

"Where did you get it?" She asked, ignoring his comment and fixing her eyes once more on the cloth encircling his head.

"My father gave it to me. He's got one just like it, 'cept his is blue."

"Oh? Is your father a pirate?" Jonathan looked startled. _Did they know where he and his father had lived for so many years, at Shipwreck Cove? That his mother had brought him to England to make a "proper gentleman" out of him?_ "And what makes you think that, missy?" She gave a proud smile. "Only pirate captains wear such bandanas. It signifies their captaincy, their rank." "And just how do you know that juicy morsel of information? No lassies I've met know anything about pirates." "I read it in a book, I'm free to read whatever I fancy after my lessons are finished. Are you a pirate?" she said, her face clearly showing she hoped that was the case. Jonathan looked around the room, and seeing it still deserted, crouched down to whisper in Elizabeth's ear. "Maybe I will be."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in childish delight. "Take me with you?" She whispered.

Jonathan gave a low chuckle. "The sea is no place for a young proper lass like yourself, Elizabeth. You're a young girl yet..." He drew back and took another look at her. "..you can't be more than seven. You'll grow up and want to be a nice lady with lots of handsome lads trying to win your favor, not pillaging the seas with a bunch of working men, Elizabeth." He paused. "Elizabeth...tis beautiful name, but quite a mouthful, is it not? Mind if I call you Lizzie?" "Alright." She smiled. " No one has called me Lizzie before." "Then it'll be out little secret, eh Lizzie?"

"And what do I call you?"

"Seeing as you know so much about pirates, I find Captain Jonathan to be an acceptable title".

A wry grin escaped her. "Captain? I'd wager you're not a day over fifteen. But you can be my captain for now I suppose. Are you really going to be a pirate?"

"Miss Elizabeth!" she could hear Estrella, the newest servant to the household, calling her name in the distance. "Miss Elizabeth! Where have you taken off to? Your governess will never let me hear the end of it if you are not in the library in twenty minutes to continue your lessons!"

"Coming!" She called back. She looked down at the floor, feeling shy once more. "Bother, I've got to go, now. " She mumbled. "Perchance...Will you come tomorrow and play with me?"

Jonathan smiled and patted her head. "Maybe, lass. Run along now, don't keep me mum waitin'."

As hard as she tried, Elizabeth could not focus on her schooling. Daydreams of adventure and romance upon the high seas kept her young mind very occupied as the day drew to a close. Her homework consisted of crude drawings of ships and Jonathan. _One day_, she thought as she blew out the candle beside her bed, _one day he'll take me away and we'll sail the seas._

**ooo**

The next day passed agonizingly slow for Elizabeth. Her lessons passed in a droll haze as she waited for Jonathan, checking the windows for sight of him at every sound. Between lessons, she endlessly searched the halls of the manor for him, but he was nowhere to be found. The garden, kitchens, stables and the servants' quarters yielded naught but their usual tenants. _Elizabeth, don't be rash. He must have more important tasks than spending time with a foolish young girl...perhaps he finds it imprudent to be in my company...perhaps Miss Ashwin forbid it? Perhaps he simply forgot? Or doesn't want to see me...?_ Such thoughts setting her on a path to a rapidly deteriorating temper, a saddened Elizabeth closed the curtains of the French windows with a sigh and walked to her bedroom. It was a warm summer day and she could hear the linnet birds singing outside the door to her balcony. Pushing the door open, she walked onto the balcony and closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the breeze against her face and letting her ears fill with gentle birdsong. If she squinted, she could see the ocean from here...nearly smell the salt and the brine...hear the cool splash of the fountains in the gardens below. She took a deep breath, urging herself to be rational. A sound caught her attention down in the garden, bushes rustling by the fountain's edge. A flash of dark brown from below caught her eye and...there was Jonathan. She felt as if her heart had stopped beating, so overwhelming was her relief, her excitement...she barely had words to describe it. He was looking up at her, a wry smile on his face.

"Ahoy!" he called.

"Hello." she said.

"Don't you know you're supposed to come when summoned by your captain?" he admonished.

"Aye aye, sir." she said, going smoothly into their game. " I couldn't find you. I searched everywhere."

"Well I'm here now, and I'm not to keep you from your governess for long. Why don't you come down here and we'll see if they're aren't any Spanish ships to be relieved of their shiny cargo"

"But all my toys are upstairs. Can you not come up here?"

Jonathan laughed, a beautiful sound to Elizabeth's ears. "Nay, lass. I've been told 's not proper for a lad of my age to be up in a young lass' bedroom, you'll have to come into the garden, my dear Lizzie."

"Alright." She smiled, and ran from the room, down the hall, down the stairs and finally into the garden where Jonathan lounged against a clay fountain.

She laid a hand against her flat chest, her heart pounding unnaturally fast. She knew it was not the exertion of her run, but more likely the teenager in front of her. He still wore the green bandana stretched across his temple and the warm boyish grin she remembered. His navy blue overcoat brushed the cobbled stones of the garden path as he leaned over to give her brief bow of greeting. The wind caught his coattail as he bowed, sending a tantalizing scent of salt, oranges and spice towards Elizabeth. Dipping into a curtsey, she couldn't help but blush once more as his golden flecks in his deep brown eyes seemed to dance in the afternoon sun as he gave her yet another swoon inducing wink.

"Can you stay until tea?" _Please please please please please! _She sang in her head.

"Sorry lass, not today. I'm due down at the docks."

"You're not leaving?" Elizabeth felt a lump rise in her throat at the thought.

"Nay, I'm fishing for dinner." _Thank God._

"Might I help? I've always wanted to fish. Father never lets me."

Jonathan knelt down to see eye to eye with Elizabeth. "Lizzie." he said, raising a brow. "The docks aren't safe for a young girl. You can't come with me. I came to bring you this. I...uh...found it while...pillaging the seas" He reached a hand into the inner pocket of his coat. After rummaging around for a moment, he pulled out a small hair comb. "For me very own petite English rose, Lizzie!" It was not very ornate, or made of silver like the few she had at home. But rather it was made of a pale green...stone perhaps? And tiny roses were carved into the small handle. Elizabeth ran her fingers over the carved flora again and again, flushed and grinning.

"Oh! Its beautiful." She breathed.

Jonathan gave a light laugh, obviously pleased at her delight. "Its made of Jade, from the Orient. Turn around, then. Lets put it in, then I'll be off."

Elizabeth turned around and smiled to herself as she felt Jonathan's fingers gently arranging her hair into a plait and nestling the comb to hold it all in place. When he was finished, she went to the fountain and gazed at her reflection. "Did you steal it?" she teased. "You're a precocious one, young missy."

"I love it all the more because you did, Captain." Smitten. It was the only word she could think to describe how she felt at that moment. She'd read so many books where (in her mind) very irritating heroines swooned over landlords and barons and men on horseback. But now...she sighed in understanding.

"Its so beautiful" she said, thanking him. "But I've nothing to give you..." Searching his eyes, she found no answers. "...Is there anything..."

She was surprised to see a sad glimmer rise in Jonathan's eyes. "Nothing you can give me, love. Now go home to your studies, you'll see me around soon enough. I'll catch you something tasty for your sup." With a dandy swish of his coat and a jump over the garden wall, he was gone.

**ooo**

Elizabeth ran through the halls and grounds of the manor, holding back tears as she searched frantically for Jonathan. _God, please let him be here...let me find him._ She _had_ to find him, surely he must be somewhere near by. For the past few months her beloved Captain Jonathan had taken to coming to see her after her lessons a few afternoons a week for adventures in the gardens, stables and occasionally (when accompanied by Miss Ashwin), ventures into town. Her affection for him continued to grow, he was so kind to her, always showing her new interesting things in the world...a gull's nest in the church tower by the rough Atlantic sea...a field by the stables filled with golden butterflies and daffodils.

Elizabeth was slammed back into reality when rounding a corner at a run, she collided into a warm, solid form. "Oooph" The figure said, doubling over from the sudden impact.

"Sorry!" She said, then she looked up. "Jonathan!" He gave a cough before looking wryly at her, still bent over.

" 'Ello there, Lizzie. In a rush are we?"

Tears swam in Elizabeth eyes as she looked up at Jonathan. He saw her distress and knelt down on his knees.

"What is it, darlin' ?" He asked gently.

Her lip trembled as she answered. "My father and I are to sail for Port Royal. In a fortnight."

"That's great, Lizzie." He smiled.

"No, I don't want to leave England, Captain." Jonathan couldn't help but smile again as she used his 'title'.

"Lizzie, don't cry." he admonished as she let out a small sniff. "You'll be in the Caribbean, eh? That's where all the best pirates are..."

"You won't be there." She whispered. "You're the best pirate there is."

"Come here, lass." Jonathan opened his arms and Elizabeth rushed into them, clinging to him as she cried. One of his warm rough hands was rubbing her back as she sobbed. "Its alright, Lizzie. You'll be fine. You'll find another lad or lass your own age to play with on those tropical beaches you read about, you'll soon forget all about poor old captain Jonathan."

"I won't forget about you, Jonathan." She whispered as she buried her head in his chest.

**ooo**

The next two weeks passed in blur before Elizabeth's eyes. Servants bustled everywhere, busy with preparations for their departure to warmer climes. Her father was to become the Governor of Port Royal, her governess explained; it would be a great honor for her and her family. They would have a grand house on the island and a full staff of new servants once they arrived (for they were taking only her father's assistant and her ladies made, Estrella). Nonetheless, she could still not fathom leaving her childhood home. She knew each room, the halls, the gardens, the grounds so well. She dare not even think of leaving her dear governess (of whom she had grown very fond) or Jonathan. Yet the day of their departure arrived, their luggage packed and loaded upon the ship, she'd said goodbye to her servants, friends and her many pets she would not be able to bring with her on the voyage. But she hadn't seen Jonathan since that day two weeks ago.

Her father stood upon the gangplank, adjusting his newest wig and brushing the dust from Elizabeth's blue gown. "Are you ready to board the ship, Elizabeth? Captain Norrington is making the final preparations for our departure."

She cast a final look around the docks, looking for the boy with the green bandana. He was nowhere in sight.

"Yes, father."

She stepped on the gangplank, her hat in her hand, to board the ship, _The Dauntless_, she believed it was called.

"Lizzie." She looked hopefully over her shoulder. Did she hear the wind whisper her name?

"Lizzie!" It was stronger this time, she knew it. _Jonathan_. She turned around and saw him pushing his way through the crowds. Dropping her hat on the wooden planks, she hurried to meet him and threw her arms around his waist, the highest point she could reach.

"I knew you would come."

" 'Course I would, I had to say goodbye" he smiled. He knelt so he was level with Elizabeth, as he knew she liked.

"Goodbye, Lizzie. Fair winds and seas, the most pleasant of sails to you, lass." He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek. Elizabeth blushed crimson.

"Goodbye, Captain Jonathan. I'll miss you." Clumsily placing her own kiss on his cheek, she gave him a last hug and pressed a small bead into his palm. "Thank you for the comb." Then, she walked to join her father on _The Dauntless_. Her last sight of Jonathan was his wave and the flash of her bead in his dark hair.

**ooo**

_Air_... _Freedom at last._ She could breathe again. Gulps of fresh, cool island air, bringing rosy color back to her pale cheeks. Elizabeth felt chilled, her wet underclothes clung to her body revealing every curve and flaw of her form. Had she fallen in the ocean? She could remember the ceremony, on the Fort of Port Royal, speaking with newly appointed Commodore Norrington on the sea view. Then, that constricting feeling, the encroaching blackness. But that was past now, she could breathe again. She knew she should feel maiden modesty at being so exposed, but as long as she continued to feel this ecstasy of crisp air fulfilling her and clearing her head.

She could hear voices around her, two men with light tenor voices and a new, deeper, slurred voice directly above her. Was he talking about...Singapore? Elizabeth finally opened her eyes and jumped as they made contact with a pair of deepest brown rimmed with kohl. Butterflies exploded in her stomach at their intense gleam and his close contact. He hovered barely inches above her chest, she could practically feel the heat radiating off his sun kissed skin. She knew this man...she'd read about him since she was a maiden of fourteen. _Captain Jack Sparrow. _Her breath caught in her throat as the man reached down to her peaked bosom and pulled up the chain of the pirate medallion she wore around her neck.

"Where did you get that?" he inquired, his eyes burning with intrigue and curiosity.

His face was much handsomer and seemingly younger than sketches of him in her books...his eyes were wide and warm liquid pools of chocolate brown, an aquiline nose and sculpted jaw line only added to his allure. A red bandana encircled his head, countless trinkets flashed and jingled in his hair. One, in particular, seemed ...familiar. Elizabeth leaned forward in spite of herself to take a closer look. It was a small bead, its color faded from many dips into the salty brine of the sea, the yellow of the ivory was beginning to peek out of the indigo and blue stain. _It couldn't possibly..._

"You alright, love?" He whispered.

Their eyes made contact once more and she felt the beginnings of a swoon coming upon her again. She knew. _Jonathan. _It was so obvious to her now...how could she not have recognized him all those years she'd stared at his portraits in her books? The bandana was simply a different color...his boyish grin had changed by the addition of a few gold teeth...the sensual gleam of his eyes hadn't changed a bit. He stood there (metaphorically of course as he was still gorgeous, soaking wet and hovered inches above her) every inch of her childhood crush wrapped around her favorite adventurer.

"Jonathan?" She breathed. In the distance came the unmistakable sound of swords and buckled shoes hurriedly making their way towards them. Probably intending to rescue her from the sea. _Too late_ she thought _the deed has been done for them...or perhaps I've died and this is who waits for me at the gates of heaven or hell..._

His eyes widened, but still sparkled with mischief. "Lizzie? Little Lizzie?" He shook his head violently and whacked the top of his head several times. Upon reopening his eyes he seemed surprised to see her still trapped underneath him. "...am I drunk?" he slurred.

She furrowed her brow "I should think not..." He looked up and down her prone form as best he could from his position. "Dear Jesus preserve us, not _my_ little Lizzie?"

"On your feet." Came a cold voice. They both looked up. Commodore Norrington stood above them, the point of his sword gleaming in the morning light.

**ooo**

Hours had passed, the moon had risen high into the sky and Elizabeth was still in a state of shock. As soon as Commodore Norrington and company had arrived, they had roughly wrenched him from his position above her and barely taking more than a moment to look him over, grabbed his wrist and exposed his raw brand. She gave a shudder as she remembered the sound the sharp clink the irons had made as they clamped them around his narrow wrists. She still flushed with anger at the recent memories…why wouldn't they listen to her? She pleaded for mercy towards him, had he not saved her from a watery grave? Should such chivalry not be rewarded? But no, he was led away from her despite her struggles and cries to her father, to the commodore, to the guards…her father simple wrapped her in his overcoat and dragged her away from the docks. She caught his glance once more before he was led out of sight. Giving her a lewd wink he called "Chin up lass, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

She then witness, in her mind, one of the greatest half-escapes of a "convict" she had ever seen. It still made her smile to remember the look on James' face. He had turned around upon hearing his prisoner cough, and his jaw dropped as he saw him pull a hand from his manacles and casually scratch his nose with his now-free hand.

"You!"

Jonathan…_Jack, she corrected herself_, had held up a key he'd concealed in his sleeves that fitted the lock perfectly, dangling it in front of the commodore's nose.

"How did you…?"

"Personal reasons, mate" he winked, then proceeded to hit both of James' favourite guards, Murtogg and Mullroy, squarely in the face so hard they were knocked cold. With the commodore still in a state of disbelief, his mouth hanging open, Jack had popped his chin with a jaunty "Best keep that closed, mate. I'll have to be callin ye Commodore Fishface. Alright! Let this be the day you all remember as the day you almost caught…Captain…Jack Sparrow!" By this point, in her memory, the men had led him nearly into the trees that surrounded the small bridge that led to the fort. Grabbing a nearby vine, Jack had neatly swung himself past the company, herself included and run back towards the town. Elizabeth was unable to conceal her delight at seeing such a spectacle before her very eyes. After this, she had been quite forcefully reprimanded for her behavior by her father and led back to her room in the mansion. She later heard that the men had by some stroke of luck, found the captive knocked cold from a blow to the head by some townsman.

She glanced at her clock, half-past two. Commodore Norrington would be off his duty, she could sneak to the fort gaol and see him. Feeling a surge of new energy at this thought, she quickly donned her simplest gown and cloak from her wardrobe and quietly left the Governer's mansion. Due to the late hour the cobbled streets of Port Royal were nearly desolute. The only life in the streets came from the warm pools of light thrown from few pubs lining the road. The fort was calm as there were only a few lazy soldiers left on duty. One was noticibly asleep, his hat placed over his face, his gun at his feet. It was all too easy for her to slip into the gaol unnoticed.

There he was, lounging against the brick wall like he was in a palace instead of the filthy cell. He sat upon a crude wooden bench, his feet propped up, his ragged leather hat dipped below one eye. He was humming a sea shanty gently to himself. Elizabeth caught one of the last phrases of "What do you do with a drunken sailor" as approached the bars.

"Captain?" She said softly. Raising his hat an inch or two above his eyes, he turned his head towards her.

" That you, Lizzie-love?"

"Yes." He stared at her a long moment while she fidgeted under his gaze. She was starting to rethink whether or not it had been less than prudent for her to travel down to see this man.

"You grew up and became a proper lady after all I see. I barely recognized you when I pulled you up from said watery depths." His eyes raked her form once more, making her shiver.

She blushed prettily. "I see you became a pirate after all…The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So you _have_ heard of me." That rogue grin would be the death of her. A flash of pearl and gold and her heart was beating like the wings of a gull.

She could only nod. "I've read all the chronicles of adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow. You know I've always enjoyed such books. However, I might add that I had no idea that Jack Sparrow was Jonathan Ashwin from England."

He chuckled. "Aye, quite the transformation, or so I've been told. You've undergone quite the change too, love"

"So is my Little Lizzie engaged?" He asked suddenly, rising from the bench to face her behind the bars.

She looked down, trying to hide her blush at the close contact. He was only inches from her, the metal bars the only separation of their forms.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it only seems fair I know of your activities over the past eight years since you seem so familiar with mine." he smirked. "Are you engaged? On the run from the law? A nun?"

"No." She said.

"You're not a nun?"

"No to all of the above."

"You really must try to articulate clearer answers, darlin.' " he drawled.

"You are impossible."

"That is it may be…you're still avoiding my question dearie"

She did her best to hide her pleased grin and look him straight in the eye, flattered he was inquiring for whatever reason. "No I am not engaged. Although I might be on the run for the law if we have more than one such clandestine visit." He chuckled, pleased with her answer. She'd missed talking with him.

"So my dear Lizzie, are you to leave the dangerously delectable pirate locked and chained in this cell for unspeakable tortures? Or would you lock and chain me somewhere else, perhaps a room for two at a nearby tavern to await much more unspeakable and considerably more pleasurable tortures?"

_He couldn't possibly mean...?_ She blushed at the innuendo.

"I don't have the key."

"Ah. A grave misfortune, that. I shall forever grieve the lost opportunity of _thoughourly _ thanking you for your attempted salvation of my body and soul."

She fiddled with the hem of her cloak, trying to think of something to say. They simply stood in silence filled the gaol…most occupants were asleep.

"I should go."

Jack just looked at her, taking her in.

"Would you like anything from town? Food, a blanket…anything?"

He smiled. "The thing I want most in this world, Lizzie, is something I can only get for meself."

"You said that back in England. In the garden the day you have me the comb."

"Aye."

"What did you mean?"

He took a deep breath, his eyes glazed. "Freedom. Imagine it, Lizzie, doing anything you want because you want to do it, taking what you want…." He reached a tar blackened, bejeweled finger through the bar to sensually stroke her hand. "…because you want it. A life free of restrictions, a life that is truly your own. The sea all around you and a ship beneath your feet. That's what I want Lizzie."

Her voice seemed to have failed her, all she could focus on was the heat rising in her face and the tingling in her stomach all stemming from the gentle caress of his fingers on her hand. At last she breathed

" I suppose I couldn't give you that without a key."

That smile again. "Nay, you couldn't lass. Although I wouldn't say no to a bit of food and a warmth…a cup of rum too. It's bloody chilly in here with no young nubile Lizzie to warm me properly."

She coughed again in embarrassment, no one had ever spoken to her in such a way before. "I'll be back then. I'll have to go to the tavern, I shouldn't be long."

Elizabeth hurried off into the night until she found a tavern she felt suitable. Pulling up her hood to cover her face, she ordered a bottle of rum and the special for the night in a gruff voice that made her cough. The bartend looked at her curiously, but was silent as she accepted Elizabeth's payment and passed the bottle of liquor and plate of steaming food. Elizabeth nodded her thanks and hurriedly exited the building and ran to the gaol.

"I brought your food and drink." She said, passing the plate and bottle through a slit in the bars.

"So you did."

"I couldn't find a blanket. This will have to do." Elizabeth undid the clasp of her cloak, shrugging off the fabric and passing it through the bars. She felt the fine hairs of her arms and neck rise in the light damp chill of the gaol, she hoped the cloak would be enough to keep him warm throughout the night.

"This is much too fine for a pirate, Lizzie. But I thank you, just the same." He stared into her eyes as he raised the cloak to his face an inhaled. "Mmmm...it smells like you, Lizzie."

She felt the heat flood her face once more, curse him for affecting her so.

"Dare I ask how you know what I smell like?"

"I just know, love."

Elizabeth played with the bars of the cell as Jack began to eat. She picked up the heavy lock, turning it over in her hands. The lock was a simple one; the guards had underestimated this prisoner it seemed. Or moreover, underestimated this prisoner's allies.

"Pray tell, have you a length of metal?" She asked suddenly, looking up at Jack.

His gaze jerked up to meet hers, his eyes darkened to an inky black, his eyebrows diaspearing into his bandana. Swallowing a large gulp of rum, he replied "That's a bit of a dirty question for a genteel lass such of yourself, but I've been told I have a very fine length of metal by a wench or two in my time."

Elizabeth choked and began to cough as the implications hit her.

"Don't take it so hard, love." Jack said, looking concerned. "You rather set yourself up with such a question."

"I meant a length of metal to work the lock." She finally sputtered.

"Oh." He pouted. "No lengths of metal for cell locks here, darlin."

"What about one of your charms, braided into your hair? Is there a long one I can use?"

Jack frowned in thought as he began running his fingers through his mass of braids. Finally, he found one that seemed to please him, untangling it from the others and presenting it, still attached to his hair, to Elizabeth.

"Will that do?"

"Can't you take it out?"

"Not easily, can you not work it this way?"

"You'd have to have your head right against the bars..."

"No complaint's here darlin"

As Jack laid his head against the bars, smiling the whole time, Elizabeth understood. _..Like the cat that got the cream._ At this angle his head was situated so it seemed to rest directly upon her small chest. _You can do this Elizabeth, its Jonathan._ His pulled the metal trinket towards the lock. She felt his gaze as she inserted the metal piece and jiggled it, trying to open the lock.

"I'm curious, love. How did you learn to pick locks?" he was wearing a bemused expression. " Doesn't seem like something a Governor's daughter would be taught by her proper British governess here on this fine cay."

She smiled as she worked.

"No, you are right. Luckily for you, a friend of mine is a blacksmith."

Jack twitched. "A blacksmith you say?"

"Yes, he taught me the art as a child. My maids had quite the adventure trying to keep me in my room, they could never figure out how I would always..." The lock opened with a dull clunk and the door swung open on its hinges.

"You've done it, lass." Jack said sounding amazed.

"Come along then, you must leave before the shifts change for the guards."

"Not without my effects!" He cried, grabbing his sword, pistol, belts and compass from a nearby rack.

"Will you commandeer a ship?" She whispered as they hurried towards the exit of the gaol.

"Aye. A nice naval vessel I think is in order."

Elizabeth laughed, she was dizzy with the effects of the evening. Never would she have guessed this time yesterday that she would be standing next to her own Jonathan Ashwin…as Jack Sparrow, running through the streets of the town hand and hand as they did as children. She could still see glimpses of Jonathan in Jack. He was like a puzzle waiting to be solved. _Oh how I wish I could be the one to solve it…_

She wondered how much he thought she'd changed. Obviously, he no longer saw her as the little lovesick girl who used to follow him around the manor, but as a young woman...quite obviously one he thought worth his advances if his comments in the gaol were any indication. She stole a glance at his profile as they strode towards the docks. If she had thought him handsome as a lad, there was no comparison to his looks now. The kohl around his dark eyes only enhanced their lure, giving him a mystical, exotic appeal. His clothing, though flamboyant, suited his physique well, accenting his lean muscle. Every detail of him was captivating, every movement calculated and sensual, every word he uttered seemed charted towards her seduction. She looked at his hair…there…there was her bead. A deep warmth spread through her as she realized that it was she that had started the tradition of all his trinkets. As he felt her gaze, their eyes met once more, and she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach again.

They had arrived at the docks.

"This is where I take my leave, Lizzie." He said, gazing at the ships.

She felt her heart sink, although she knew his words to be the truth. She had felt a glimmer of hope that her childhood dream would come true, that he would take her upon the ship and sail away with her into the horizon. His speech of freedom rang in her ears. Could she really consider giving up her life on shore as the Governor's daughter for a life like Jonathan's? _For him?_. She inhaled the salt-tinged air, sighing.

"Yes, I should probably go before I'm missed at the mansion." She said, studying her shoes.

"Aye." Jack said, his eyes still on her.

"I suppose this is goodbye then, Jonathan...Jack, I mean." _Why do I always stutter around you? You vex me to no end and I can never seem to find the words…_

" I don't know what to call you. I knew you as Jonathan Ashwin, I knew of you as Captain Jack Sparrow..."

"Nay Lizzie, you can call me by any name what suits your fancy."

"Alright...Jack. Goodnight." She smiled and gave a small curtsey, before turning towards the settlement. She started as a rough hand closed around her wrist, pulling her back towards the docks.

"You always were an awkward lass when it came to goodbyes." A warm voice whispered, the lips brushing against her ear. With a quick movement, Jack turned her around so she faced him.

_Too close._ She knew she should back away..._but I can't..._She thought. _He feels so good and warm...what is an innocent embrace between two old friends? I want him.._

Jack, however, had something a lot less innocent in mind. Pulling her against him as close as he dared, he whispered. "Shall I show you a proper goodbye?"

She could only nod. "Aye Captain."

He flashed the grin that made her knees week once more. Jack brushed the strands of golden hair from her neck, settling his hand at her nape as his other arm encircled her waist. She could see every lash upon his eyes...

"Goodbye, Lizzie-love."

He closed the distance between them, bringing his lips down upon her own. Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock, but slowly fluttered shut as she gave into the sensations. Her hands rose and entangled themselves in Jack's mane of hair as he kissed her. She jumped when she felt the touch of his tongue, but feeling adventurous, opened her mouth to allow him entrance to dance with her own. She could feel him smile against her mouth. With his every movement she could feel the butterflies fluttering frantically in her stomach, in her breast. Once he tried to pull away, thinking her early hesitation a bad sign, but she felt him smile once more as she enthusiastically grabbed the back of his head, pulling his lips back down to hers. Like waves crashing, they were one in that moment. Finally, he drew away leaving her breathless.

"And that, my dear Lizzie, is how we say goodbye."

He ran his hand down her jaw line.

"Aye" he smiled. "My little Lizzie has grown up."

"Jack…" She whispered, her eyes wide and warm. "You…that was my first…"

"Is that so? What an honor, Lizzie." He smiled.

"I mean it. I loved you. As a child, I loved you so much. As my Jonathan. Now you're here and you're you, but you're not..." She waved her hands in confusion. "And I've read all about you and you're much more handsome than the illustrations…"

"I understand, love. I knew."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Pretty much." He chuckled. "You were too young for me then, but now lass…." He let out a frustrated breath "…I'm barely man enough to resist"

Her whole body felt like it was throbbing.

Far away, the sound of shouts could be heard.

"I must take my leave, Lizzie." Placing one last kiss on her lips, he gave a little bow before hopping onto a ship.

"Go back to the mansion, Lizzie." he called.

She ran to the edge of the dock.

"I want you to take me with you."

Jack smiled and cut the last mooring line.

"Not today, love. Keep an eye on the horizon, keep your doors secure and your windows open. I'll come for you, Lizzie. I swear, lass"

And he was gone, the ship consumed by the mist and darkness.

"Goodbye." She whispered. "I'll wait for you..."

**ooo**

**Authors Note: I first published this one-shot in 2007, but I recently re-read it and I simply wasn't happy with where I left it. Therefore, I've rewritten most of the (wait for it) first chapter of what will soon be the novella that is Living in the Memories. I have received multiple requests to do a full rewrite of COTPB but as you can see in my story there are already key differences that will write out most of the Will Tuner or more specifically any willabeth related plot lines but I will do my best to incorporate scenes from our favorite film. It will most likely end up a series of vignettes from Elizabeth in an AU version of COTPB. It will not be a very long novella, but I hope it will bring my readers and reviewers as much joy as it did me to write it. May the wind be at your back xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Disclaimer: I once made a pass at a Jack Sparrow impersonator on Hollywood Blvd in the middle of the night. He demanded $5 for the photograph. That's the closest I've ever come to owning Jack Sparrow. **

**A/N: I apologize for any glaring or extremely irritating grammatical errors, run on sentences or blatant spelling mistakes. From here on out the chapters have not been looked at by a beta reader so please excuse any mistakes. But do review…because its been a while since I've written and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you…enjoy.**

**ooo**

The first letter came within a fortnight of Jack's sudden arrival and departure. There were no names, no telling of tales…simply a drawing of a swan stretching her wings and an elegant scribble "Soon. Keep a weather eye". How could so few words fill her with so much nervous anticipation? She felt her resolve was sound...this was her dream was it not? In her heart of hearts? To leave all she knew behind for things she knew not? To live, to experience, to find adventure…and what better person to guide her than the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow? Her face flushed with heat as she thought of his callous and forward manner. It was not that she was unused to male attention, she was by all means considered to be the most desirable maiden in Port Royal and had captured the attention of many suitors. But the even the way he looked at her…like his eyes would engulf her with their dark fire…like he would slowly consume her, body and soul. Her body erupted in gooseflesh at the memories. Even the way he said her name…

_Lizzie._

Always but a whisper at the nape of her neck, his warm breath tickling the small hairs escaped from her pinned curls. He had her so thoroughly engrossed, she knew that if...when…he came, she would go without an inkling of doubt, or a second thought to the consequences. Jack simply knew her in a way that all the, for lack of a better phrase, bumbling fools in their brocaded jackets and buckled shoes could not seem to comprehend. Commodore Norrington had proposed to her two weeks ago, an event completely overshadowed by Jack's arrival and her subsequent rescue. He'd come to visit her several times in the past fortnight, always presenting her with a politely eager smile, warm, caring eyes and a bouquet of roses from an obliging garden. As Estrella had so phrased it, he was indeed a "smart match" for her. James was a relatively young man of good fortune and breeding, well on his way to becoming an admiral for the Royal Navy. His gentlemanly love for her was well evident, he would be able to provide her with security, a good home, children, good society…she would be close to her father, her few friends in the settlement…all the things she had come to expect out of life. Although he had been exceedingly patient for the past two weeks, considering her pale cheeks and listlessness to be a result of her near drowning, he would undoubtedly expect an answer to his proposal soon.

Elizabeth gave a light groan at the thought, resting her head upon her arms as she sat at her writing desk in her private quarters. This time a month ago, she had been gently encouraging the blundering affections of another childhood friend of hers, Will Turner. He had come into her life so shortly after Jonathan had left…they'd met on her passage to the Caribbean on the Dauntless, nearly three weeks into their voyage. She'd seen him suspended upon a bit of flotsam, prone and nearly lifeless in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. His revival had been harrowing, the boy was clearly traumatized as he started from the second he opened his eyes.

"Its okay…my name is Elizabeth Swann."

"W-W-W-Will Turner" he stuttered.

She had given the boy a comforting smile. "I'm watching over you, Will."

The boy had in turn given her a grateful smile before lapsing once more into unconsciousness. Elizabeth's attention, however, had been completely focused on the large gold medallion secured around his neck. She remembered how she had felt a lump rise in her throat as she immediately thought of Jonathan. She had tucked the medallion securely into his pocket and made sure to remember to ask him about it later. They'd soon become fast friends, growing up in the quaint Caribbean port together. As they grew older, Elizabeth had hoped a romance would kindle between the two of them. He was a handsome lad, and seemed interested enough. All he lacked was the confidence.

_Jack doesn't lack any confidence in that area._ A smug voice in the back of her head snickered. 

Indeed, none of her various encounters with men had ever struck her so intensely as her brief liaison with a certain pirate.

_He's the only one who doesn't want to change what I am. _

It was true. All the others, in some form or fashion, did love her to an extent…but it wasn't enough. She was too forward, too unpredictable; she didn't exhibit enough propriety for a woman of her blood and breeding. She sick of it. Sick of it enough to want to wash her hands of it all.

_Maybe it will be foolishness for me to throw everything into the wind and enter such uncharted waters…but_

It was inevitable, she knew. She could either make up her mind and prepare herself now, or deny it until Jack so much as wiggled his little finger at her and she bounded away into the waves.

_I'll have to go about this intelligently_ she thought, _I can't alarm the maids or the servants….and I have to think of some way to break my departure to my father…_

Elizabeth crossed to her wardrobe and pulled out the several rolls of fabric her maids had stored in the lowest drawer. She would start with the simplest of packing: clothes. Her last and final governess had insisted to her father "A good English woman always knows her way around needlework. Any man that wishes to become a husband of hers will be a lucky man indeed if she is half so skilled at sewing as she is at her other feminine arts." Being thus convinced, her father had purchased roll upon roll of fabric, scissors, thread, buttons, sewing needles and commissioned paper-drawn clothing patterns from local seamstresses in town (who in turn were quite surprised at such a request) for his daughter to commence her studies.

Mentally blessing Miss Keats, Elizabeth selected what she deemed to be the strongest, most durable fabric from the lot and began to construct a small pair of breeches and shirt for herself, knowing that gowns would have no place on a pirate ship.

_I'll certainly have no problems giving up those bloody corsets._ She cursed inwardly.

The fabrics were no doubt still much finer than any she would probably see on a working sea vessel, but they would do for now. A pair of boots and a well-structured jacket would probably have to be relieved from an oblivious servant. Sewing the trousers and shirt would take at least a few evenings to complete and would occupy her mind in the time before Jack's return.

_I'll take a small roll of fabric with me, to make more clothing as needed…and use the spare to bind my breasts flat should I ever need to pass as a boy…_

Elizabeth looked around her room, studying each of her possessions in turn. Only the necessities would accompany her on her escape. Her books would stay, _too heavy_, the locket containing a small painted portrait of her parents was small and light enough. Momentarily pausing in her needlework, she opened a small hidden drawer in her vanity, drawing out the small golden locket and placing it into a pillowcase she would later turn into a useable satchel. A small blank diary, quill and bottled ink and a small jade comb soon joined the contents. She did add a simple gown and pair of flat heeled shoes at the last moment, thinking it advisable to present a feminine front should she ever wish to conduct legitimate business in a small town or settlement.

Besides the menial task of finishing her clothing, she had the overwhelming task of preparing to say goodbye to her father. She could never breathe a word of her plans, her father would have soldiers posted around the mansion from the moment the words left her lips. Nor could she simply leave without a word, it would surely break his heart.

She would prepare herself…she would be ready to leave it all when the time came.

**ooo**

It was late into the night, but Elizabeth could still hear the quill scratching nosily on parchment as she gave a soft knock on the mahogany doorframe.

"Do come in…"

She secured her dressing gown closer around her; the hallways of the west wing of the mansion had an ever-present draft. "Good eve, Father." She intoned warmly as he looked up from his documents and gave her a warm smile.

"Elizabeth…still awake at this hour? Can I call the servants for a drink for you my darling?"

"A cup of evening tea would be lovely, thank you."

"Excellent, I'll join you for a brandy myself. These new motions are extremely tedious on the eyes at this late hour and I have found myself rather deprived of your company as of late." He said, peering over the rim of his half moon glasses with twinkling eyes.

"Felton! Ah, there you are, good man. Would you see to it that my daughter is brought a cup of tea into the library along with my evening nightcap?"

"Certainly, sir" Felton gave a bow, turning from his spot by the door and heading towards the kitchens.

"Now Elizabeth, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said, coming to join her at a seat by the hearth.

"I could not sleep. I thought I would find you here."

"Ah yes, it seems my duties take more and more of my time with each passing day." He sighed. "Commodore Norrington has become quite the zealous worker in his new position, he is completely devoted to searching out dangerous fugitives and pirates in the neighboring islands. It seems I am forever signing forms or approving new tactics or voyages or execution notices…."

"I did not think James to be so bloodthirsty…"

"Oh no no no, my dear, not by any means. He is simply a _good man_" he looked at her over his glasses once more and she got the distinct impression that his mind was calculating and scheming in the way of a father concerned for the future welfare of his daughter. " – a good man with a passion for integrity and doing what is right to protect those around him. Excellent qualities in so young an officer, don't you think?"

Elizabeth paused, searching for the right words. "I think him very amiable…"

"He's very fond of you, Elizabeth. Ah, thank you Felton…" Their drinks had arrived. Elizabeth took hers with murmured thanks, while Governor Swann took a delicate sip of his brandy and sighed appreciatively. "He'll no doubt provide you with your every need or desire, it bring me such comfort to know you well cared for." Her father continued.

_Thank God you have no idea of my intentions, for you would have no comfort at all. Oh papa, how I know you shall worry when I am gone…_

"Yes, I know." She lowered her head and hoped the warmth of the fire brought enough color to her cheeks to be mistaken for a maidenly blush of happiness.

"Do you plan on accepting his proposal?"

"I…I intend on taking but a few more days to myself, to let my health recover…"

"Of course, of course" Governor Swann intoned hurriedly. "No point in rushing these things, your health is of utmost concern and importance." He took another sip of his brandy. "I assume odd exchange..err..lack of decorum between you and the Turner boy has at last met its end? I judge by the lack of broken wall sconces that he has not come to call lately?"

She couldn't help but smile. "No Father…he is simply an acquaintance…"

"I'm glad you've come to your senses Elizabeth, after all, he is a _blacksmith._" He seemed to whisper the word as if he found it to be off-color.

A month ago she would already be defending Will's choice of profession, exclaiming that he was an artist in his own right and would no doubt make a name for himself with his craftsmanship of exceptional weapons. Now, in her addled state, all she could think was…_Is a blacksmith better match than a pirate for me, father?_ Unable to think of anything else to say, she simple uttered…

"I am exceedingly grateful to both you and James for your continued kindness and understanding."

Governor Swann placed his hand gently on her crown.

"You've been a good daughter to me…it is my only wish to see you happy my darling. I could not part with you to any man that you did not consider of the utmost standing and quality…. or that you did not consider worthy of your own affections."

Elizabeth tried her best to fight back the tears swimming in her eyes. Following the man that had always laid claim on some small part of her heart meant leaving her life behind…leaving her father behind and alone. How would he manage with only Estrella and Felton and a staff of nameless servants for his company?

He seemed to read her thoughts. "I shall miss you terribly when you are gone, Elizabeth. But I shall know that you will be happy…that you will be safe, hopefully one day you and James will provide some young blood to keep me company? This mansion needs little feet pattering around the halls" He winked at her.

"Father, lets not get ahead of ourselves! I haven't given my answer as of yet!" she laughed.

"Quite right, quite right as always." Her father gave a great yawn and took the last gulp of his brandy. "My dear I'm afraid it is time for me to retire these old bones. Come give your father a kiss goodnight."

She rose and crossed to where he now stood by the door, preparing to retire. "Good night, father." She gave him a long hug and a warm kiss on his forehead. "I love you."

"Sleep well, my daughter. All will be well."

_Yes_ she thought as she climbed the stairs to her room. _All will be well._ As was her custom, she locked her doors and kept her window slightly ajar, enjoying the tropical breeze. She caught a glimpse of her satchel packed, as it had been for the past week, and sitting poised behind her armoire. She blew out the last candle and nestled down into her blankets.

_All will be well._

**ooo**

**A/N: I know, there was no juicy J/E interaction in this chapter, but I promise plenty in the next chapter. Please review, its like my lifeline. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from POTC…if I did, we'd be yachting it up in the Caribbean instead of being stuck in snow.

**ooo**

It was the cool rush of wind that ghosted across her form that woke her from her slumbers. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and drew her thick goose down comforter up to cover her shoulders. It always surprised her how cold the Caribbean nights could be…even now she could hear the low howl of the wind in the palms and honeysuckle outside of her balcony. She glanced towards the French doors… they were closed as always with the small paned window on the side slightly ajar to let in the evening breeze. Elizabeth lifted herself to rest upon her pillows, trying in vain to look about the room to see what had woken her.

The sound of her own breathing filled the emptiness of the room. The fort was peaceful, not a sound to be heard, nothing seemed to be out of place within her bedroom…and yet…she could not seem to shake the instinctive feeling that something was simply not right. Another gentle rush of wind made her skin erupt into gooseflesh, the downy hairs on the back of her neck rising at the chill.

Was it a trick of her eyes that caused the movement in the corner?

Cursing the dim crescent moon hung in the sky and her own foolishness, she stretched across her bed to her little dresser and lit a small candle.

" 'ello darlin"

Her head whipped around towards the deep voice as the candle dropped from her hand, the flame quickly extinguished and a small puddle of wax pooling on the floor. Elizabeth brought her hand to cover her chest, the pounding of her heart sounding like drums in her ears. _Jack_

He came for me…

"Jack?" she breathed.

"Present." She could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. Elizabeth hurridly reached down to light the candle once more… she had to see him, to know he was actually, truly here at long last.

"Ah ah" Jack tutted, appearing suddenly from the gloom and taking the flint from her hand. "No offence darling, no doubt I would love an opportunity to see your fair maiden face by candlelight, but I'm not exactly looking to advertise my presence in said maiden's bedroom…savvy?"

Elizabeth, still fighting the deep grogginess of her sleep, tried to follow his logic for wishing to remain in near utter darkness. "The light under the door, love" Jack took pity on her. "Any servant walking down the hall would see you're awake"

"Oh… of course" Elizabeth blushed, feeling foolish for not thinking of it at once.

_He arrives, and my every thought lands me in foolishness. Of course._

She could nearly see his sinewy form leaning against her bedpost, barely illuminated by the meager moonlight. He must've felt her gaze, because his gold teeth flashed in the light as he broke into an amused grin.

"Nice to see you too, dearie."

So few words to leave me so flustered…

Elizabeth ducked her head to hide the hot blush that had spread across her creamy cheeks, although she realized Jack could see neither the gesture nor the blush in the gloom. "Excuse me for my rudeness, do sit down…" Elizabeth gestured around the large bedroom to the small sitting area next to the French windows.

"How kind, don't mind if I do." Jack smirked and took a seat directly next to her on the bed. He was so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He shrugged out of his overcoat and placed it at the foot of the bed, his arm brushing against hers as he moved. She felt chill bumps race across her arms and chest at the casual contact. She certainly didn't feel sleepy now, on the contrary she had never felt so alert in her entire life. She felt as tightly wound as a spring ready to burst…. She'd been hoping and wishing for the past weeks he would find it suitable to return for her…she certainly hadn't invisioned the possibility he would come to claim her from Port Royal in her private suite, much less lay himself next to her on her pristine (albeit virginal) white sheets. _An interesting complication_ Steeling her frayed nerves with a calming breath, she turned to face the pirate now occupying her bedroom with a steady glance and arranged herself primly on the bed.

"What business brings you to Port Royal?" she inquired in what she hoped was a calm voice. She realized she was stalling her departure with meaningless small talk, but she needed something, _anything_ to get her mind off the fact that Jack Sparrow was laying next to her, along, in her bed. _I fear if I don't focus on something nonsensical, I shall be tempted never to leave this room at all…_

Jack gazed at her for a moment. "I left some business what now needs attending during my last visit."

"Oh?"

"Aye." His dark eyes seemed to burn with a fire all their own, threatening to consume her with every second she held his gaze.

Elizabeth knew she shouldn't keep staring at him in this way. Surely it was sending him all the wrong messages…they were alone, in the dead of night, in her bedroom, nay, _worse_, in her bed…she was in her nightclothes for God's sake…why did she want nothing more than for him to take her into his arms and devour her, body and soul?

Take me…consume me…corrupt me…

How could she have ever imagined that _Captain Jack Sparrow_ would be sitting next to her on this bed…. the very bed she had spent countless hours daydreaming of his adventures as a young girl…his arms rubbing sensually against hers with every breath and movement. She felt the intrinsic challenge held within his close contact…he wanted to see whether or not she would move the slightest inch away. _How could I?_

He was here…alive, breathing, in the flesh….her pirate captain, come back to reclaim her to the oceans…

"Jack…" she whispered.

A desperate longing filled her…_you're here…take me with you…do not leave me here any longer…take me with you to the sea…_

She saw her bead gleam from its hidden place within his wild mane of hair as he shifted his weight on the mattress. Her hand had already begun to reach out to caress the lock of hair before she paused…

"Gods, Lizzie, must you always be so damned formal?" Jack growled.

His movements were far too fast for her to attempt to follow. His every move was calculated, sensual and wholly enrapturing. Before she could release the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Jack had moved across the short distance separating them on her bed, crushed her petite form to his chest and buried his hands deep into her loose hair. His panted breath was hot against her ear.

"Did you miss me lass?"

She was sure he could feel her heart pounding against his chest.

"Take me with you..."

"Is that what you want?" He drew away for a moment, looking her up and down. There was a predatory gleam in his eyes, she felt rather like a mouse looking down a cat's whiskers. "Is that what you really want? To be snatched away by a pirate captain to cavort across the seas?"

He was here at last….the time had finally come. Elizabeth searched his face, looking for answers once more. She felt a gentle tug on her heart as she recognized the youthful gleam in his eyes that was the lingering traces of her Jonathan. Elizabeth gave a shy smile as warm tendrils of confidence rushed through her veins. Even if he grew tired of her company, even if she was not fit for a life at sea…this was her Captain, he would always take care of her. All doubts fled the room. She knew it was time.

She did not belong here any longer.

"Always."

"Is it now…" He slurred, coming closer to her. Elizabeth felt heat flood her face as the newly familiar butterflies rose in her stomach. Even his slow smile was seductive, dim moonlight still managing to make his gold teeth gleam.

"It is…" she could barely focus on the words coming out of her mouth. He was mere inches from her once more, driving her to distraction.

"To sail the seas with ol' Jacky…" his lips nearly brushed hers as he spoke, teasing her, waiting for her to give into his temptation. His voice was nearly a groan "Lizzie…"

She took a shallow breath to give a reply and in doing so caught the exotic aroma that always surrounded him…spices, salt, musk and the slightest hint of citrus. _He's going to be the death of me._ She thought as she felt her body surrender. Her eyes fluttered closed as she took the leap and leaned forward to bring their lips together.

Pulses of raw electricity surged through her body at the contact. _Like falling off a cliff, or breathing for the first time…._

Encouraged by her initiative, Jack took control of their kiss and drew her closer until their bodies were flush once more. He then began to gently lay her on her back so they were rested upon her pillows.

This kiss was completely different from their first, Elizabeth could feel herself growing dizzy already. Their bodies were intimately entwined upon her sheets, his body fitting every niche of hers. _Oh my god…all of this, and all he's done is kiss me._

Jack drew back for a moment, looking pleased at the state of his companion. Elizabeth felt thoroughly ravished, her lips swollen and tender from his intimate caresses, her hair muessed from his hands.

"Dare I say you are quite the enthusiastic pupil, dearie"

Elizabeth did not reply, still gasping for breath from their recent parting.

Jack chuckled. "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy having you aboard the ship, lass"

This remark earned him a dark look. "I'll not be a common whore, Jack. I plan to earn my keep upon the ship like any other sailor, I shan't be bedding anyone to pay my way like a…a dock-side strumpet."

"Nay, on the contrary Lizzie-love. I shan't let you out of my sight long enough for you to contemplate the profession." He tucked a wry piece of her long golden hair behind her ear as he spoke, his sinuous movement captivating her once more.

"You needn't have any worry about me or the crew attempting to endeavor to _persuade_ your pretty face into any taboo, ineffable or otherwise censored activities, albeit clothed or _au natural, _that whereupon you may find yourself less than game to engage in…savvy?"

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "But, _Lizzie_…"She shivered as he said her name. "…know that when you _are_ ready for said unmentionable act, your Captain is always in need of a lithe, young, beautiful and preferably nude Lizzie to warm his sheets."

"Jack!"

Elizabeth was positive her face had never felt so flushed in her life. _Such things he says…_ She couldn't deny to her embarrassment that similar thoughts had crossed her mind more than once over the past few weeks. His unwritten insinuations from his previous visit had flooded her mind and subconscious, leading her through dream after dream. She always awoke with an uneasy feeling of shame from her virginal curiosity. No man had ever touched her in any guise of intimacy…yet how was it she felt as if his hands and lips roamed her body every eve she surrendered herself to slumbers? No one had ever spoken of such things so openly around her…her governess on the island had primly explained how such acts took place (always after marriage of course) when Elizabeth had reached a proper age…but to hear them spoken of with such…passion and desire…_Dear God forgive me…_

"Don't worry your pretty little head darlin'…" Jack broke her reverie, she had been in silent contemplation for a few moments. Her eyes rose to meet his gaze and in the dim light of the moon she could see they were wide and dark with their intensity. "I'm offering now, and no doubt I'll offer again…but when the time comes, I can assure you…" His last words were but a gutteral whisper into her ear "…it will be _you_ who is begging _me…_savvy?"

His hot breath tickled the nape of her neck…._ I have no will of my own…he will have me in his bed by Michaelmas!_

**ooo**

Jack seemed to gather from Elizabeth's labored breathing and flustered expression he had pushed her boundaries enough for one evening. Pressing a last kiss underneath her ear, he pulled away and caressed her face with his rough hand.

"Now, love, have you packed your things?"

"...Yes." Elizabeth stuttured, coming to at last. "It's behind the armoire." She gestured to the corner as Jack rose to retrieve her small pack. "I've been packed for the past fortnight, I did not know when you would return."

"You always were a smart lass." He peered into the satchel and unpacked it quickly to check her belongings. "Has to be done, lass." He interrupted her protest before it left her lips. "Welcome to sea faring life, no privacy."

"As you wish." She gestured for him to continue. _As if I had a choice._

"Two sets of clothes…excellent, you brought breeches" He sat her boy's clothes on the bed next to her. "Get changed and we'll be on our way. Come, come, now love, we don't have much time…"

"Would you please…" He looked up from the sack. "Turn around?" She finished.

"Can't promise I won't try an' peek love. Pirate." He winked, but proceeded to turn around and give her a moment's privacy.

Elizabeth neatly stripped out of her nightgown and folded it upon the dresser. Seizing the breeches, roll of linen and loose shirt from the bed, she quickly bound her small breasts, pulled the shirt over her hair and stepped into the baggy trousers and sea boots.

"Thank you for the curtesy Jack…you can turn around now, I'm decent."

He gave her a sweeping glance. "Don't discredit yourself love…you will always be a far cry above decent."

Elizabeth couldn't prevent the smile that spread across her face at his compliment.

"Now then," he said, returning to her pack. "What else…quill and ink…paper..emotional bullshit…."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked wryly as she pulled her hair into a queue.

Jack dangled the locket between his fingers. "Emotional bullshit…pretty trinket, no real value monentarily or practically, ergo…" he waved his hands "Emotional bullshit".

Elizabeth laughed at his crude phrasing and logic. "Just tuck it back in."

"Already done lass. You've packed well, lets be off shall we? I doubt your soon to be un-betrothed would take kindly to seeing me in town with his lady-love."

"How did you know?" 

"That dear Norrie proposed? Small port, sweetheart, the whole town's filled with the news of an official wedding."

Elizabeth groaned, renewed in her resolve to flee the settlement at once.

"We're all running from something, love. At least you're man enough to admit it. "

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her curse and wore a bemused grin. "Knew you had it in you. Let's be off."

**ooo**

Elizabeth took the satchel from Jack and slung it over her shoulder, only pausing to don a small tricorn hat she smuggled from the stable boy.

"Let me look at you, love." Jack critically appraised her appearance. "You make a fine looking pirate lad, not a soul will recognize you."

"Wait…" Elizabeth called as Jack bounded towards the window, anxious to begin their journey to the docks. She crossed to her little writing desk and withdrew three small slips of paper from a secret door. Quickly grabbing three cream envelopes, she wrote three names in her neat hand and inserted the corresponding letter. She felt Jack appear over her shoulder.

"I've only told them that I've left to join a distant convent in France where I shall disappear into the cloth of religion and that they should be happy for me." She placed the letters on the desk. "God forgive me for my untruths, but it is for the best if they do not know my true fate. I will be happiest at sea."

"It's for the best." he agreed.

She withdrew an old gold coin upon a delicate chain from the drawer and slid it shut, placing the coin upon the note marked "Will".

"I've seen this before…" Jack peered over her shoulder once more for a closer look. "Where did you get that?"

"My friend the blacksmith…Will…he had one as a child…I met him on the passage from England…I was completely enamored with it, I used to wear it underneath my dresses for days on end…it was so special to him, his father gave it to him before he died…"

"Will Turner?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, how did you—"

"We had an …encounter…during my last visit" He finished darkly.

"Ah…well, he tried to give it to me when we were young, but I couldn't accept such a gift, of course…so after he began working as a blacksmith apprentice, he made this copy for me and I've always kept it…" She paused.

Jack hadn't stopped staring at the gold piece of eight. "It's not real, Jack." She laughed. "Its not worth anything"

"Best to leave that here, lass."

"As you wish." Honestly, she couldn't have cared less. She was becoming giddy with excitement, she could feel the freedom of her new life was mere inches from her grasp.

"Let us away, Jack. I've said my goodbyes…"

Jack tore his gaze from the gold coin and smiled at his little Lizzie.

"After you, mi'lady" he gave a grand bow and escorted her to the balcony.

"Get ready for your first lesson in pirating, Lizzie-love! _Always_ have an escape route." And with that, Jack vaulted off the delicate balcony onto the trunk of an obliging palm tree. He began to climb down "Just grab ahold and shimmy yourself down like" He called.

"This was quite a bit easier when I was a girl, you know!" She replied

You can do this, it's a test…One…two…three

She took a deep breath and leapt forward, bracing herself for the impact of the rough bark. The collision wasn't as harsh as she had expected and Elizabeth found she was able to climb down the tree almost as well as she had as a child.

Jack gave her a sound slap on the back as soon as her boots touched the ground. "There's a good lad" He chuckled. "All glory comes from daring to begin."

"Shakespeare?"

Jack gave her a wink and with a "Come on, toute suite!" strode down the gravel path of the governor's manor towards town. "We've got a few hours before dawn and I've got a quick stop to make before we weigh anchor."

They were past the gates of the manor and Elizabeth's elation could hardly be contained. She was nearly free.

"Jack, this is James' cottage…"

"I realize that" he slurred dryly.

"Pardon me if my logic is unsound, but isn't this the one _particular _place we should avoid?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Jack!" she hissed. He was crawling through the window! "Come back here!"

He stuck his head out the window. "I won't be but two minutes, calm yourself. Run into the Fox and Horse and have a nip, I'll be along. Get a table near the window." His head disappeared inside the darkened window once more.

Elizabeth stood in the empty street torn between following him into the house and following his instructions. She started as his head popped out the window once more. "'Thought you'd still be there. Go to the tavern, you'll be under me feet here. That's an order as your captain, lad."

"You're impossible!" She hissed and stamped her foot lightly against the cobblestones. "You're going to get us both caught and hung at dawn over foolishness!"

"Sticks and stones, love. Pirate" he shrugged and disappeared once more.

Inwardly cursing him for his foolhardiness, Elizabeth straightened her back and turned her stride towards the Fox and Horse Inn and Tavern. Despite the late hour, the pub was still rather full of visiting merchants and sailors, but she was able to order a cup of rum (she wished she could order tea, but thought this would most likely arise suspicion) and squeeze into a table directly in front of a large bay window overlooking the street.

Five minutes had passed since she had left Jack inside of James Norrington's home. What had she been thinking? Would he accidently wake James and be caught? He surely wouldn't intend to hurt James…would he? While she certainly didn't want to become Mrs Norrington, she didn't wish him any ill will.

Ten minutes passed and Elizabeth was nearing a panic. _Where is he? _

Plink

Elizabeth jumped from her seat at the sudden noise.

_Pst_ She turned towards the hushed whisper.

Jack was tapping on the corner of the window. His body was hidden from sight, but she could've recognized the bejeweled finger anywhere at the moment. _Thank God!_

Barely taking the time to slap a few pence on the wooden table, Elizabeth crushed her hat lower onto her crown and exited the tavern.

"What in God's name where you thinking!" she whispered as angrily as she could. "You could've gotten both of us caught or worse, killed."

Jack gave a carefree laugh. "Errand complete, off we go. Its time you got your ears wet."

"Don't try and change the subject with me, Jack. I was worried to distraction."

They had reached the docks and Jack was staring resolutely at a beautiful, sleek, streamlined vessel Elizabeth knew all to well.

"Oh no…Jack, he'll _kill you_. He loves that ship, its his pride and joy."

"What's that saying about two birds and one stone?" Jack gave a slurred giggle.

"Are you drunk?"

"Why, aren't you?" Jack asked in all seriousness.

"Of course not"

"That's a pity darlin"

"Where did you find the time to get drunk? You didn't even go inside the tavern…"

He was already half way up the gangplank. "Come aboard mate, welcome to the.." Jack paused to read the name of the ship. "_HMS Interceptor_." She's not the _Pearl_ but we'll turn her pirate soon enough. It seems ol' Jacky's developed a talent for turning prim ladies into pirate maidens."

Elizabeth restrained herself from rolling her eyes in amusement at his antics.

"Weigh anchor, we sail for Tortuga!" He raised a intricate bottle of cognac into the air and began to scream at the top of his lungs. "Thank you, dear Commodore for readying our ship! Would've had a hard time of it meself! Salute good sir!"

Elizabeth was holding onto the rails in giddy laughter by the end of his short speech. She could just imagine the look on James' face when he awoke to find his fiancée "fled to France" and his ship taken by the pirate he loathed. _If only he knew that pirate had taken both the ship and his fiancée._

"That's not all, love"

Apparently her tongue had betrayed her thoughts once more and she had spoken these words aloud.

"Lookie what I've got!" He brandished the fine bottle in front of her.

"Louis Xii? You took James' Louix Xii cognac?"

"Not a bad vintage" Jack commented, taking a hearty swig and offering her the bottle.

"Take a drink lass, we just commandeered your first naval vessel, we've left your past, we'll be on our way to finding the Black Pearl in the morning!"

"To freedom" she toasted, taking a small sip. The amber liquid was warm and rich at first taste, but burned like fire in her throat. She coughed a few times as she handed the bottle back to Jack.

"You'll get the feel of it, love. To the Black Pearl." He took another large pull from the bottle.

The cognac was already affecting her, she could feel the warmth spreading through her limbs. She took a glance behind her, they were already several leagues from the settlement she could barely see the lights from the Fort torches. This was where she belonged. The gentle sway of the sea cradled her as she slumped on the deck, the tendrils of salt in the air tickled her nose. Jack was humming to himself once more as he steered the ship through the night.

What was that sticking out of his jacket pocket? A bundle of cloth? She reached forward to touch it and the roll of fabric fell onto the deck. Trousers. Men's under trousers. White, ironed and perfectly starched. There was only one man she could think of that would keep a garnment in such a condition.

"Jack…."

"Aye, Lizzie-love?" His tone was jaunty.

"Pray tell me you did not steal James' under trousers?" she cringed.

Jack's lips twitched into a half smile as he stared straight ahead, not wanting to show her his overwhelming amusement at her reaction.

"Someone had to do it, love."

**ooo**


End file.
